


Experienced

by Branch



Category: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some years post-canon, Ciel wants Sebastian, the only one he can trust, to guide him through what sex is like. Written for <a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/10575.html?thread=477007#t477007">Porn Battle</a> with the prompt: Ciel/Sebastian, experience.  Porn with Drama.</p><p>Warning: Contains inexplicit references to rape of a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experienced

_I want to know what it’s like_, Ciel had said. And that was how he’d come to be naked in his bed with Sebastian, every muscle of his body tense.

Sebastian’s hands moved over him patiently, soothing, stroking his limbs straight. Sebastian’s lowered eyes, the bend of his head as he kissed down Ciel’s chest, the lightness of his touch, all spoke eloquently of submission, of no threat, and still Ciel’s breath came fast and shallow.

Maybe it was the glimmer of amusement around the edges of Sebastian’s smile.

Or maybe it was the memory of other hands pawing him, but that was what he was here to get a grip on, and a flash of true respect had shown in Sebastian’s eyes when he’d asked. A shudder still ripped through him and he clenched his teeth on it.

"Shh," Sebastian murmured against his stomach. "There is nothing here that is not bound to your command. Nothing to fear, my master."

Sebastian had been calling him that all night. Ciel knew perfectly well why, and it _did_ help, and it also annoyed him that he needed that reassurance and reminder that Sebastian was under his control. Which was probably also why Sebastian was doing it.

It was the reminder of his demon’s connoisseur taste for irony that finally relaxed him.

"Ah, there." Sebastian sounded both approving and entertained, and Ciel growled at him.

It turned to a gasp at the heat that closed around his cock, soft and wet. It was two breaths before he could even place the sensation as pleasure. "Sebastian!"

"Mmmm…" Sebastian’s hands slid over his hips, up his body, gentle and strong, and Ciel moaned softly at how good it felt to have the support as Sebastian’s mouth stroked over him and heat twined through him.

He watched, eyes heavy, as Sebastian wet his fingers from a jar he’d brought with him. "What’s that?"

Sebastian’s lips slid off him and he murmured, "Oil." He didn’t look up to see Ciel’s sudden blush, but he smiled anyway and pressed a kiss to the hollow of Ciel’s hip.

The return of Sebastian’s mouth to him was barely a distraction, and Ciel’s fingers were white knuckled where he gripped Sebastian’s arm and shoulder. Sebastian’s fingers were light, gentle, only stroking between his cheeks, but it took Ciel some time to really notice that. When he did, when he realized he could, he figured that was close enough to ready and gasped, "Go on."

Sebastian laughed low in his throat. "Gently." He took more oil on his fingers and stroked more firmly. "There is a rhythm to these things. The body tenses and then relaxes. One chooses the right moment." The instructional tone was familiar from years gone and grounded Ciel enough that he got a grip on himself and rolled his eyes. In that moment of ease, Sebastian’s fingers slid into him.

"You see?"

Gasping, eyes wide, Ciel tried to think of an appropriately bad name to call his butler, but the slow touch kept distracting him. "Ahh…"

Sebastian only smiled, stroking him slowly open until Ciel was flushed and panting, starting to yearn toward the pleasure he could feel gathering. "Sebastian…"

"Yes."

Ciel clung to Sebastian’s shoulders, gasping, shuddering, as Sebastian pressed slowly into him. It was heat and strain and he couldn’t identify it, couldn’t classify it, didn’t know what to do with it, even as Sebastian’s hand kneading his lower back eased him down into it.

"Talk to me," he whispered, rough. "Tell me… tell me about the other times you’ve done this." Anything to reassure him that Sebastian knew what he was doing.

Sebastian’s mouth curled. "There are too many other times to count," he said blithely, barely even breathless. "Demons use seduction frequently, after all. To tease and blind humans with pleasure until they walk all unknowing and perfectly happy to their end." He moved slowly inside Ciel, and heat started to curl towards pleasure. "I have little taste for that any more; it’s too easy. There’s no challenge in it for me. No desire to flavor the pleasure and make it last." He lifted Ciel up, easily, sliding into him deeper, and Ciel moaned softly. When Sebastian went on, his voice had turned lower. "But you, my master. I desire you. The power of your mortal soul after you’ve sharpened it on your will, I desire that. I cherish the waiting and the little tastes of you."

Sebastian’s eyes burned in the dim room, fixed on Ciel with a hunger and passion that made him even more breathless than the slick thrusts and the heat of Sebastian’s hand between his legs, and he reached up for Sebastian, whispering, "I want to taste, too."

Sebastian smiled like a knife and caught Ciel up, kissing him deep and hot. When Ciel kissed back, aggressive, tongue pushing past Sebastian’s, he made a low sound of pleasure, grip tightening on Ciel. Ciel bucked up into the hand on his cock, gasping, and moaned as Sebastian drove into him harder. This was right, this ruthless heat, and the hunger of his demon, unable to take him yet but savoring him anyway. That was the way to face the world and everything in it, and he let the rightness sweep him up, burn through him sweet and wild, groaning with how good it felt.

When he finally relaxed from that rush of pleasure, he was clinging tight to Sebastian, panting softly. His rear felt warm and just a little sore and Sebastian wasn’t inside him anymore.

"A rhythm to it," Sebastian repeated, mouth curling in that particularly self-satisfied smile that always made Ciel try to find an impossible task to ask for. "You aren’t ready for the refinements yet."

"You can show me later, then," Ciel stated, imperious as if he weren’t cradled naked and wrung out in Sebastian’s arms.

"As you command," Sebastian murmured, eyes glinting, and Ciel relaxed into their personal status quo. Sebastian leaned closer, though, and purred in his ear. "It will be my pleasure to taste your ruthlessness again, my master. You tempt as well as any demon."

Ciel blushed–they never paid each other direct compliments–and grumped at having blushed. "Go to sleep," he growled, settling himself down amid his pillows and butler.

The last thing he saw before the candles went out was the curve of Sebastian’s smile.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> In RL terms, Ciel is doing something rather dangerous with the inside of his own head, here, and it only works because he's Ciel and the inside of his head is a bit _non-standard_. Do not try [this](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Post-traumatic_stress_disorder#Treatment) at home.


End file.
